


Toys

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Zoran walked into his room, which usually wouldn't be an issue, if Harry weren't currently in the process of driving a dildo as far into his ass as it would go





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my edit folder. ^^

Zoran walked into his room.

Usually that wouldn't be an issue, if Harry weren't currently in the process of driving a dildo as far into his ass as it would go, the whole 8 inches so to speak and it still didn't feel _enough_. In retrospect, Harry really wished he had locked that damn door, let Zoran knock like any other civilized person and wait until he was let in. Although, come to think of it, there was a big chance that Zoran would have simply knocked the door down. He was not the kind of man to be left waiting. Not if you put any value on your life, and Harry valued his life above all else.

Subsequently, as Harry had, in fact, forgotten to lock the door in question, he froze at seeing Zoran stand in the door frame to his bedroom. Zoran in turn did the same when faced with Harry lying on his back on the bed, legs spread, face flushed and a dildo sticking from his asshole, held in place by his hand. Wouldn't it be comical, he thought distantly, if it were to slide out underneath the warlord's gaze. It probably wouldn't be.

The flush of arousal was replaced with one of embarrassment when Zoran's eyes tracked over his body and then over the bed, littered with a few condoms, lube and other toys that Harry had brought with him. Harry had been playing with a buttplug all day. There just hadn't been anything more important to do.

He really hoped that he wouldn't have to explain to Zoran what a buttplug was.

After a moment, which to Harry felt like an eternity where he tried not to squirm into the delicious pressure of the dildo, Zoran's eyes slid back to Harry's. Not one muscle had moved in his face, but now he raised a brow, either in question or mild amusement was beyond Harry in that particular moment. In any case, it didn't do anything to bolster his ego. Lucky for Harry, he had plenty of it to spare.

"How can I help you Zoran?" Harry asked. His voice was breathless, but at least it came out more calm than he felt inside.

"It can wait," Zoran said, "come to my quarters when you are done." With that said he turned on his heel and stalked out the way he had come. The door closed softly behind him.

For a moment Harry simply laid on his bed. His erection, he was loathe to admit, had not flagged at all, neither at Zoran's presence nor at being caught in the act, so to speak. With a sigh Harry let his head fall back against the mattress, hitched one of his legs a little higher and resumed his movements, shamefully moaning as he let the situation pass in front of his mind's eye again.

Later, when he was in Zoran's quarters the man made no comment about what he had seen. His demeanor was as pleasantly threatening as usual and Harry was left with the impression that he had only dreamed that Zoran had walked in on him at all.

A week later he found himself in Zoran's bed, in which he was only occasionally a guest, and he realized that Zoran _had_ thought about what he had seen when he placed a buttplug beside Harry's head. It looked awfully familiar, which was probably due to the fact that it was, in fact, his. The thought that Zoran had gone through his things in search of this did not fail to amuse Harry.

"You went through my things?" he asked, just to be sure. A tiny part of him wanted Zoran to admit that he had gone looking for a sex toy. It was just so very hard to reconcile with how Zoran looked, or maybe not, depending on what kind of sex you were thinking about.

"You already know the answer to that," Zoran calmly stated, bringing Harry out of his musings that had involved a lot of leather. Too bad that Zoran wasn't someone to be baited easily and if you did there was the chance of heavy injury in your immediate future. He was seated between Harry's legs, both of them still dressed, which would have been intimate with anyone else. 

"You want to use it on me?" Harry asked, even though he knew the answer to that as well. He let out a mock-gasp. "Will we have foreplay?" A brow was raised in the direction of Zoran, whose face remained a mask of pleasantness and goodwill. The kind of goodwill reserved for children and little dogs.

"I will use it on you after I have come in your ass."

That phrase alone was enough to shoot a bolt of arousal straight to Harry's cock.

"And who said that I would let you?" Harry shot back, already in the process of pulling his shirt over his head. Zoran's hand on the back of his neck came as no surprise. Roughly, his head was tilted back and he looked up into Zoran's calculating eyes as the warlord leaned over him, forced him to bare his throat. Harry swallowed.

"Who said you have a choice?", Zoran asked and that was that. "Turn around," he continued once Harry was completely undressed.

"Sure, boss," Harry said and did as he was told. By now he had developed a healthy instinct as to when Zoran wanted him in his bed, and how. Because of that he had already prepared himself beforehand, which came in handy when Zoran settled on his knees behind him and without ceremony shoved his thick cock into his slicked hole. Harry let out a shout, which was mostly pleasure at being breached so quickly. What could he say, he liked it rough.

It burned a little, which was just as well for Harry. Zoran was not a small man, but he stretched him in all the right places and did not wait for him to adjust before he pulled out and thrusted back in.

Harry moaned and settled on his elbows, angling himself so that Zoran's cock was applying pressure to his prostate on every other thrust. After a while he reached down, when Zoran did not protest, and took himself in hand.  
It was over way too quickly. He spilled over the sheets and a grunt signaled that Zoran had found his release a few minutes later. If he had a mind for it, Zoran could last for hours, which had both been the best and worst night of Harry's life. He had not been able to sit down for days afterward.

Before Harry could move he was pushed face first into the mattress by Zoran's hand on the back of his neck. Harry let out a protesting noise and squirmed a little, which only made Zoran's cock rub against his prostate in a way that could get him hard again, given time.

The butt plug still lay where Zoran had dropped it and Harry watched him pick it up out of the corner of one eye. Zoran's cock slid out and was replaced by the more unyielding toy. When he was done, Zoran released Harry's neck. His hands landed on Harry's cheeks, pulling them apart to, no doubt, look at the dark base of the plug lying snug against his ass. Harry felt a flush working its way over his chest at the scrutiny. It was not altogether unpleasant.

"How long do you want me to wear that?" Harry asked conversationally and only rolled out of the bed when Zoran left it first. Zoran looked at him over his shoulder as he pulled his pants back on.

"Until I remove it again," Zoran said. "Now get dressed, we have a long way ahead of us."

Harry looked at him in disbelief, pants halfway up his thighs. He had only ever played with the plug on a day where they had nowhere to go and now Zoran expected him to drive in a car with that thing, possibly shooting a gun and chasing down Drake should they stumble upon him again?

"You can't be serious," Harry protested.

"Get dressed," Zoran repeated and now there was a warning in his tone that Harry didn't dare to challenge.

Once he was dressed, he followed Zoran out to where the soldiers were already waiting at the trucks. At Zoran's signal, he sat down on the passenger seat, trying to find a comfortable position and they were off. He had to wonder if any of the soldiers recognized the stink of sex. It would be better if they didn’t. Some of them had already eyed him dangerously, when he had exited Zoran’s quarters in the early morning hours.

Harry thanked any god he could think of that they had the car all to themselves, as at Zoran's order Draza had taken to a different one. While the plug was on the shorter side it was thick, a constant pressure against his hole that Harry couldn't ignore, no matter how much he tried. With every bump in the road, the plug pressed against his prostate, making Harry bite back a moan. He shifted against the seat, trying to get more comfortable. Harry could feel himself harden. Zoran was silent beside him, only occasionally glancing over at him with a knowing smirk.

After a while, in which Harry had started to bite his lips to keep any embarrassing noises inside, Zoran reached over and kneaded him through his pants, making Harry curse in every language that he knew. Then he took his hand away and kept driving as if nothing had happened. A particularly hard bump made Harry swear and come. Blood shot into his face and he felt himself redden as the wetness coated the inside of his underwear. From Zoran, there was no reaction. He hadn’t even looked over.

By the time they arrived at their designated camp, Harry was ready to beg Zoran to bend him over the hood of the car and fuck him till he screamed, no matter if anyone watched or not. Every new bump made Harry whimper, cock straining against the front of his pants again.

The car stopped among the raised tents and Harry tried to compose himself. If he was getting out of the car now, everyone would be able to see the state he was in. There just was no way _not_ to see the bulge in his pants. Zoran got out of the car, screaming some orders and the soldiers scurried around. When enough of them had left or were busy elsewhere, Harry got out and stumbled after Zoran. Every step was pleasure and agony at the same time.

Harry's vision was narrowed when he entered the tent of Zoran and he didn't see Zoran until the man stepped up behind him and grabbed him by the back of his neck, making him moan. The flap was closed behind them but Harry bit his lip to keep the noises in. A tent’s walls were only so thick. Then he was bend over the table. For a moment Harry pressed his hot forehead against the table, trying to cool down. His hips twitched of their own accord. It was amazing that he was still hard, underwear coated with his come.

"Control yourself, Harry," Zoran purred. His hand on the plug through the fabric of Harry's pants made Harry groan, hands scrabbling desperately against the wood of the table. He didn't know where to put his hands until his fingers curled around the edges of the table, holding on for dear life as Zoran undid Harry's pants and pulled them down. Behind him, Harry could hear the sound of a zipper and then his let out a drawn-out moan when the plug was removed, only to be replace with a cock.

Zoran fucked him hard, his own come slicking the way. He must have been on the edge. It was after mere minutes that he came inside of him. Then he pulled out. Harry could feel the come drip down the inside of his legs while his legs trembled. He would never admit to it but it was overwhelming, more so when Zoran pushed the plug halfway into him and started fucking him on it.

Needless to say it didn't take Harry long to come, even less when Zoran palmed his cock and balls. Then Harry was left panting against the table, whimpering when Zoran pushed the plug back in.

"Get back to your tent, Harry," Zoran ordered. He wasn't even out of breath while Harry felt like he couldn't catch his no matter how much he tried. He wasn't even sure if his legs would carry him as he pushed back from the table. After a wobble, they did. Zoran's back was already turned as he got maps from the surrounding places out of a trunk. With shaking hands Harry pulled his pants up. Hysterical he thought that with the plug back in place at least he did not have to worry about staining his clothes more.

The last time Harry had come so often in one day had been back in his teenage years and even then he hadn’t usually been forced to hide the state he was in, with how often his parents were gone or otherwise… indisposed.

“Do you need anything else, Zoran?”, Harry asked. His voice was steadier than he expected, even if he had to hold onto the table for another few seconds until he felt confident they would really get him to his own tent.

“No. You are dismissed, Harry.”


End file.
